In Luna Amplexu
by hope13531
Summary: Just my take on what Nightmare Moon did on the moon and how she got there. I'm not good at summaries.


Immortal Memories

"Stars, why do you twinkle so? How can you be merry in this desolate, endless sky? I wish I knew your secret!" I cried out to the twinkling embers floating in the black void of space. I lay awake on my bed of the softest moon rock I could find. I have been on this moon for almost one thousand years. I used to live down on that little planet yonder. My country is Equestria. I used to be a princess, but fate had something else in mind. Before I forget my manners, let me introduce myself. I am Nightmare Moon. Formerly known as Princess Luna. My sister banished me to the moon almost a millennium ago.

This blackness that stretches for miles confuses me often. This moon has been my prison ever since I first set foot on it. Surrounding me is a vast, desolate landscape. The chalky white dust shifts wherever I walk. This moon is encased in a magical force field of sorts. It is almost like the atmosphere that surrounds our world. It was said that moon cheese was the greatest delicacy known to pony kind, even though no pony had ever tasted it before. Let me say though, the opposite is true. Eating moon cheese is like stuffing ash and charcoal in your mouth. It is dry, tasteless, but full of oxygen. Unfortunately, it is the only "food" around here and the only form of oxygen I can get. When the sun shines on the surface of my moon, everything is filled with whiteness. But when our orbit takes us behind the earth, blackness stretches endlessly in every direction.

I once brought night to Equestria for a week before my sister stopped me. In order to remind myself also, let me tell you a little about myself. In case you haven't already guessed, I am an alicorn, so is my older sister. Our magic is the strongest kind in the known universe. Because of this some royals are immortal. I happen to be among them along with Celestia. There are many types of magic, but two are what bring balance to the world; light and dark. You may be wondering about my sister, Celestia. She is a mare of great beauty, but she is prideful. She took all the praise and glory for raising the sun. The ponies loved her. To this day I don't understand why they glorified the sun. Tis only one star. Just as our magic brings harmony it can also bring evil. I stare out into the vast field of stars. They twinkle as they have been for the past 999 years. I suddenly remember a spell that can help me see into my old home. I search for a calendar. Ah, by the end of the day the stars will reach me! Hurrah! I remember my sister saying she would banish me permanently in the moon, but as I watch the heavens I have noticed four stars that seem to be getting nearer and nearer. This was back on the first day I was sent here. I calculated that it would take them a thousand years to reach my moon, but when they did they would break the force field and set me free. I will then have revenge on my sister and bring about eternal night for all to wonder at and glorify!

I remember the day I finally let my true feelings come to light-The day I became Nightmare Moon… It was a day like any other, or so I thought. I flew through the castle gardens as the sun was setting. The flowers' fragrance filled my nose like the clouds fill the sky. Celestia was having another meeting with her advisors. These meetings usually dragged on and on about our kingdom's praises or complaints. I galloped back into the castle for Tia and I always stood together as we would raise or set our astral orbs. The wind rushed by my face and the birds chirped happily in the high trees. My hooves clopped on the ground and echoed throughout the halls as I went. As I neared the conference room, I heard loud voices. I drew nearer in hopes of catching a word or two. What I did hear was far from what I expected. "She must be taught her place. You promised us, Princess, that you would do so years ago!" A stallion's voice rang in my ears. Then my sister spoke up. I peered eagerly through the keyhole to see. Celestia's rosy mane and tail flowed magically as usual. Her white coat and crown shone beautifully. Yet something wasn't quite right. I heard her speak again. "I assure you she knows her place, but she is a young filly. She suffers enough under the scorn and disapproval of our subjects. I know not why you need be this worried, Sir Hoofspeed." The stallion shifted his weight uneasily onto his other two legs and replied, "Luna is becoming dangerous. Ponies see her as, forgive me for saying this, a cruel monster who wishes to bring you down. You said yourself she suffers under the condemnation of our kingdom. Star Swirl, the Bearded, once said, 'A pony's young life often shapes their way of thinking, their personality, and the choices they make later in life for better or for worse…' The way that she has been having tantrums makes me think that fate it is turning for the worse. We must do something about it. Perhaps we should send her away for a while. You are capable of bringing forth day and night." My sister's face displayed a mixture of emotions as she thought. Finally she said, "I see your point, but she is my sister. I love-" She was cut off. "As your advisor, I believe it is for the best. I believe putting a magic blocking spell on her would be wise, too." "But," Sir Hoofspeed threw her a glare, "I'll talk to her tonight. If this doesn't work out, I blame you entirely." I didn't hear the rest of the conversation. I don't remember much of the next few minutes. But as I was walking to the balcony, something snapped. I realized how ponies viewed me. I remember those words to this day. "I am nothing but a cruel monster..."

As I stood on the balcony watching the sun as it slowly inched towards the horizon, I heard mighty wing beats. Celestia had come to take me away. To lock me up somewhere without the use of my magic because ponies hated me. I backed against the railing as she came into view. She had a smile on her face. She was happy I was leaving. "Luna are you ready?" I nodded in silence. I waited until she had lowered the sun and then I raised my moon. I then trotted off to my room without another word. As I sat in my bed I let all my thoughts funnel through my body. I trot over to my mirror in hopes of distracting myself with fixing my light blue mane or brushing my light purple coat. As I look into the mirror I see something that makes my heart skip a beat. My mane and tail were turning a dark blue with specks of silver scattered all over. My coat was turning slowly from it's light purple into dark blue and kept getting darker, shade by shade. The whites of my eyes had turned a faint blue and my pupils were now slits like those of the dragons. I stared dumbfounded at myself for almost an hour watching every change take place. Finally, I could not take it any longer. I smashed the mirror with my hoof. It shattered all over my room. I ran to my bed and hid under the covers until the next morning. A bugle interrupted my dreams. It was time for me to lower the moon to make way for the sun. "No!" My voice sounded different but strangely familiar, "No! No more shall I suffer under the condemnation of the ponies of **my** kingdom. I refuse! Do you hear me Equestria?! I REFUSE!" I got out of bed and the clop of my hooves hitting the floor resounded throughout the halls. As I passed by my broken mirror I caught a glimpse of my shattered reflection. My mane and tail moved as if tumbling through some void. They looked like a starry sea. I tried to put on my shoes, necklace and crown, but all seemed to small. I then looked across the room at the light blue armor I had been saving until it fit. I tried it on and it slid on perfectly. I was worried about the helmet for my mane would be cumbersome. Surprisingly, it seemed to go through the helmet. The breastplate and shoes fit as if they had been had measured for me. I teleported myself onto the balcony. Just as I expected, Celestia came galloping up the stairs. We stared at each other, eye to eye. We yelled, screamed, Celestia even cried. In the end I ruled Equestria in eternal night for a whole week before Celestia used the Elements of Harmony and sent me to the moon. The last thing I saw of my country was her, standing with wings flared on the balcony.

A white light fills the moon. I am interrupted from my memories. My heart leaps and my body does the same. It is the stars just as I had predicted. Today is the last day of the thousand year period. By now it must be nearly morning and Celestia will raise the sun. The stars are nearing. Closer. Closer. Just a little bit closer. I prepare to take flight. I grab some nearby moon cheese and stuff the dry food in my mouth. I now have enough breath to get back to Equestria. The stars touch the force field. It breaks. A wind from some unknown source blows dust all over my armor. I have an estimated five seconds to get out. I fly as fast as a bullet. 5…4…3…2…freedom! The force from the impact blows me even farther along towards the little planet. "Goodbye my stars, my moon. Thank you for never leaving me, even if it was you who held me captive." As I fall through the atmosphere, I catch a glimpse of the moon shrouded behind white light.


End file.
